


Sweep Me Off My Feet

by Oblivion_Wanderer



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dietrich being a helpful and supportive big brother, M/M, Music, not so secret but unknown to each other, secret musicians, trying to woo each other with music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 13:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8982061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oblivion_Wanderer/pseuds/Oblivion_Wanderer
Summary: Newt and Hermann are friends, they study the sciences as graduate students, but nether one knows that the other is musically talented... that is until an open mic night at a coffee shop one winter's eve provides the chance.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [geode](https://archiveofourown.org/users/geode/gifts).



> Written as a secret santa fic for planetgin, who requested something to do with music and/or Newt & Hermann being musicians. I hope this is okay :3
> 
> Modern AU where not only are Newt & Hermann graduate students continuing studies in their respective fields, but are also (unknown to one another) musicians on the side.

Newt wasn't expecting to hear the sound of a piano when he stepped through the doors to the third floor.

Well, no, that wasn't completely the case. Newt had heard people playing piano up here before; the third floor was entirely practice rooms. What had caught his attention, was what he heard. He hadn't expected to hear a soft tune that was unlike anything he'd heard up here before.

Newt had come over to the music hall to practice with his guitar. Though he was thoroughly into studying biology, his passion at heart, he was a musician on the side. Sometimes he came over to the music hall to practice, heading up to the floor of only practice rooms. He'd go up there, go into one of the rooms, sit in there by the window, and practice. Sometimes he could hear other people, but it didn't necessarily bother him much.

Recently, he decided to take part in an upcoming open mic night at the coffee shop he worked at. In preparation he came here to practice, or was until that song made him stop and listen. The tune was familiar in his mind- maybe he heard it in a movie or something- but he was still entranced by it; soft, gentle, and bittersweet. It was different from other people he'd heard playing piano up here. Something about it captivated him.

Curious now, Newt adjusted his guitar strapped over his shoulder and slowly started to make his way down the hall. He listened as it continued, trying to pinpointed which room it was coming from.

Coming up to one room, Newt peaked in through the circular window on the door. He saw that there was someone inside playing the piano there, but the person inside the room... He knew that person.

Newt looked away, surprised by who he saw.

_'Hermann?'_

He thought he must have been mistaken, but then he looked back through the window.

It was indeed Hermann. He was facing at a side angle, but he knew that dorky haircut and those sweater vests anywhere. Plus the always present cane Hermann needed was leaning up against the piano within his reach.

Newt knew Hermann from a class they shared together. They had sort of a weird friendship, in that they sparked debates with each other constantly, though deep down Newt did respect Hermann's intellect. He was a really smart guy, and he engaged Newt in a way on one else could.

Also deep down he kinda thought Hermann was really attractive, in both looks and smarts. He might have a bit of a crush on him.

However, this was new. He knew Hermann was working on his PhD, but he always saw Hermann as a man of science, of math and astronomy. He would have never expected to see Hermann here. And yet...

Newt continued to watch him through the window. He watched as Hermann's hands moved across the keys; those hands that were slender and tapping each key carefully as if the song was something fragile. Newt had always thought he had the hands for piano, but he had never seen Hermann play before. He didn't even know Hermann played piano, but the other's hands moved in such a fluid and graceful motion that Newt found it oddly beautiful.

 _'He's really good.'_ Newt thought.

Suddenly the tune trailed off and Hermann turned picked up something sitting on a nearby chair to his side, but closer to the door. Newt assumed it was a phone. He was quiet for a moment before setting the phone back down again.

And then Hermann just happen to turn his glance slightly up toward the door, but it was enough for Hermann to spot him.

Newt knew he'd been found out and quickly ducked his head out of view. Then he retreated back and into another practice room so he wouldn't be seen. He waited for the sound of footsteps, and the tap of a cane, perhaps hear Hermann's voice asking “who's there”, but the most he heard was the sound of a door opening and then closing after a pause. After a moment, Newt heard the quiet sounds of piano, just barely coming through the walls.

At least Hermann hadn't seen him; he didn't want Hermann to think he was being weird. Still, Newt was surprised to find out this side of his friend, this hidden musical side.

Newt sat against the wall and listened through the song until it ended. Then he got up and quietly took his leave, the melody lingering in the back of his mind. He'd leave Hermann alone to the piano. Some part of Newt didn't really want Hermann to know he'd been watching.

 

* * *

 

Hermann could have sworn he saw someone looking into the room through the window on the door.

He _thought_ he'd seen someone, so he had grabbed his cane, stood, went to the door and opened it, but there was nobody on the other side or in the hall. He looked up and down both ways before withdrawing back inside. He thought for sure there was someone there outside the door. He had caught a glimpse of someone through the door's window when he set his phone down, but there was no one outside the room.

Weird... Perhaps he had imagined it. Hermann dismissed it, and sat back down at the piano.

Even if there had been somebody there, they were obviously gone now and he was alone once more, which was exactly how Hermann liked it. He preferred the quiet while he played the piano. He would prefer it if no one interrupted him.

Though devoted to the sciences, working towards his PhD, Hermann was a musician on the side, as a hobby of sorts. His mother, bless her, had encouraged him to practice a musical instrument if he so wanted from a young age. She was always a supporter of the arts and sciences equally. Looking back, he sometimes thought she maybe had seen something in him; a spark. Sometimes he missed her, wondered what she would think of him now. Hopefully, if she was watching him now, she was proud.

His father wanted him to focus more on “realistic studies”, but there had always been issues present between them, especially after his mother passed. Hermann learned how to play the piano regardless just as a hobby. His older brother would always comment that he was an excellent player, but Hermann would always retort he wasn't that great. Dietrich would laugh and tell Hermann not to be so hard on himself.

He's played at events before, recitals and the like, which was exactly why he was here now. Hermann had been talked into playing at an open mic night at a coffee shop he frequented by one of his friends. While he wasn't very social, at least the coffee shop was a quieter place that didn't fray on his nerves, and he had played in front of people before so it wasn't a big deal.

Although it didn't really help that a certain Newton Geiszler would probably be working that night, but he would just have to ignore him. He'd concentrate on the keys and put the fellow graduate student out of his mind.

The open mic was this weekend, so he thought a bit of practice was in order to prepare himself for the event.

Though while he played, he still wondered if he had seen anyone before through the window. It wasn't really anything to concern himself over though, so he continued to play.

 

* * *

 

The next time Newt saw Hermann was in the class they had together, a general research studies class for the sciences.

Up until then Newt had put the thoughts of seeing Hermann playing piano out of his mind. Hermann had never mentioned being a musician on the side- well, to be fair, Newt had never told him he was in a short lived band before they met. It was just one of those things that never really came up. Still, finding out Hermann played piano took him by surprise.

“Hey, Herms.” He greeted when he saw the other student.

Hermann sat down in his seat next to Newt and put his cane up against the desk. “Must you insist with the silly nickname?”

“Aw, lighten up. No need to be so grumpy.”

“I'm not grumpy.” He huffed, absently rubbing his leg.

Newt took notice. “You okay, dude? Your leg acting up or something?”

“I'm fine. It's nothing to worry about.”

He leaned forward. “Alright- just checking. I mean, you do remember what happened last time.”

“How could I forget?” Hermann replied sarcastictally.

'Last time' was when they had planned to study together, and Hermann had come in leaning on his cane more than usual. He said he was fine, but Newt wasn't fooled. He'd seen Hermann like that before and knew something was up. When he finally admitted that he was in pain, proven when he almost tripped himself up, Newt had to help him back to his apartment. Newt texted him later asking him if he was okay, mostly because he had been worried about the poor guy. To his relief, Hermann had replied that he was doing better. Newt knew that Hermann's bad leg, the result of a bad car accident, caused him trouble, so he worried from time to time.

“Well, I've got your back.” Newt said with a smile.

“I know you do, Newton.” He said, but also turning his head to Newt and giving him an acknowledging nod.

The class carried on, although Newt still thought about Hermann at that piano, his fingers ghosting over the keys. At one point he wondered what it would be like if they were a little two-man group of their own. What would they call themselves? What kind of music would they make? Smooth Jazz maybe? Hermann could still play piano, and Newt was capable of playing both guitar and bass. He didn't know if Hermann would ever go along with that but it was a nice thought.

And really, it did nothing to help the fact that Newt had a crush on him. It only made Newt like him more. It made him daydream, despite his best efforts to chase them away so he could focus on the class.

 _'I'm so screwed.'_ Newt thought, smiling to himself, though the very thought had occurred to him more than once.

Newt did, however, catch that they had to start working on their term papers soon. It was then that Newt was struck upon an idea to act upon his ever present crush on his grumpy friend...

When class was over, Newt caught up with Hermann outside the lecture room.

“Hey, Herms, I have an idea.” Newt said, falling into place alongside him.

Hermann looked over at him. “And what might that be?”

“Why don't we get together to think of topics for our term papers. You know, bounce ideas off each other. We work really well that way. Maybe we can get pizza and chill while we do so; just hang out and brainstorm. It'll be fun!”

“Hm...” Hermann made a noise of consideration. “Admittedly, those sessions seem to work in our favor, but I do hope you weren't planning on doing that tonight.”

“Well, I wasn't exactly-” While that would be nice, Newt decides to deny it. “It's fine. I've got things to do anyway; work and such. You busy tonight?”

“Yes, my older brother is visiting and I agreed to go out to dinner with him.” Hermann explained.

“Oh. That's cool.” Newt knew Hermann got along with very little of his family. At least he still held good relations with his siblings. “You go have fun with him.”

“Thank you...” He paused for a moment. “But I would like to set up a time where we could- like you said, and in your words- 'hang out and brainstorm'.”

Newt beamed. “Yeah, definitely. Let's talk about it later. Hey, you and your brother should stop by the shop.”

“I'll think about it.”

“Awesome!” He cheered.

Well, it wasn't a total failure. It was at least a good attempt at asking Hermann to go on a date.

 

* * *

 

“Hermann, it's so good to see you!” Dietrich greeted Hermann when he answered the door, sweeping him up into a hug.

“Dietritch,” He breathed. “Not so tight.”

“Sorry, little brother.” Dietrich apologized, letting go. “How are you?”

“I've been well.” Hermann replied, letting his brother into the apartment.

“What about your leg?”

He shrugged. “It is as it always will be. I'm managing, though the cold has been causing more issues lately.”

“Did you try those heat packs I told you about?”

“Yes; they're useful. Thank you for the suggestion.”

Dietrich smiled. “Anything to help my little brother.”

In his family, Dietrich was the eldest of his siblings. Hermann was somewhat of a middle child, along with his older sister Karla. There was also Bastien, who was the youngest among them. Hermann didn't have good relations with his father, and thus his siblings were all he really had. He loved them all dearly and while he had come to this university to get away from his father, he still missed his siblings from time to time.

He didn't get to see them that often, with Dietrich and Karla off leading their own lives and Bastien himself now attending a different university, so Hermann was happy when he did get to see them. They cared about him and supported him.

“The place looks the same as the last time I saw it.” Dietrich commented.

“Did you expect any change?” Hermann plainly replied.

“No, not really.” He chuckled. “Should we get going?”

“Yes, I made a reservation at a little restaurant downtown. Just let me grab my coat.”

Hermann took his coat from where it was hung up by the door; a green parka that was a bit big on him but kept him warm in winter weather none the less. He put it on and adjusted his grip on his cane.

The restaurant Hermann suggested they go to was downtown, but it was a quiet restaurant that Hermann liked. The music wasn't obnoxious and the prices were reasonable. He liked the food that was here too; it was good. They took reservations, so Hermann had gone ahead and reserved a table for him and his brother, preferably in that nice quiet corner away from the front.

Hermann didn't take his cozy green jacket off until they got to the restaurant and seated at their table.

“That coat keep you warm enough?” Dietrich asked.

Hermann nodded. “It does. You know I'm sensitive to the cold.”

“And yet you grew up in the mountains.”

“That's probably what made me sensitive to the cold. But still, the answer is yes. It was a gift.”

“From who?” Dietrich asked

“A, um, Russian couple who I occasionally go out for drinks with; Alexis and Sasha. They thought it suited me and would help keep me warm during the winter. It was a....kind gesture.”

“It does look like it serves its purpose well.”

“Like I said, it does. Newton says that I look a bit silly when the hood is pulled up, but he... he also commented that it looks good on me.”

“Newton... The friend you mentioned that's a biology major?”

“Graduate, like myself. He's pursuing further studies in biology right now, but also has told me he's finishing up work with neuroscience as well.” Hermann clarified. “Keeps himself busy well enough, I worry sometimes he'll overwork himself one of these days. He is a bit, how shall I say, eccentric, but he's very bright as well.”

“Given what you've told me about him, I gathered as much. Found yourself a rival, have you?”

“I wouldn't say he's a rival, Newton's more of a...” Hermann searched for the right words. “He's more of a like mind that matches me on a level I haven't seen before. Our respective fields of study have overlapped before when I met him last year. Of course that's when we were still undergrads, but we ended up in the same basic research class for the sciences this semester. We have to start writing our term papers soon and Newton suggested that we should get together, order some pizza, and share ideas with one another.”

“Forgive me if I'm going out on a wild limb here, but sounds kinda like he was asking you on a date.” Dietrich said.

Hermann froze at Dietrich's question. He couldn't help the blush that rose to his face at the very mention. “W-what? No, it's not- It's just a study session. He couldn't possibly...” He looked away from Dietrich, biting back the words he trailed off on.

Hermann remained semi-quiet, only asking Dietrich about how he had been and placing his order with the waitress. It wasn't till after that Dietrich brought up Newton again.

“Can I ask you something, Hermann?” He asked.

“What is it?”

“Your friend, Newton; do you like him?”

Hermann was glad he hadn't decided to take a sip of his drink then. “D-d-do I- What makes you think that?”

“The way you talk about him, and the fact I've seen you smile when you do. He seems to make you happy, and you value him, despite how you say you've been in debates with him often. But even then some of the things I've heard you say about him made me suspect it.”

"And you deduced this all from how I talk about him?"

"Perhaps. You can tell a lot from how a person talks sometimes."

Dietrich; always observant. Hermann gave a sigh, knowing his brother had hit the nail on the head. He might as well come out with it, and if anyone were to listen and offer advice, it would be his brother.

“Newton is a force of nature, irritating at times, but... he brings out the best in me and, admittedly, we do work well together. He matches me intellectually, he sees me for me. You know, the last time my leg acted up, he helped me. He was worried.... But the point is that he too is- He's brilliant. He engages and challenges me to the point we strike sparks, in a good way. I... I do have a little bit of a liking for him, but...”

“But...?” Dietrich ventured.

Hermann shook his head. “I doubt he would return any affections.”

“Why do you think that?”

He chuckled sadly. “Why would he? I don't think he's interested....”

“You never know until you ask.”

“It's not that simple.”

“How about you write him a song and play it on the piano for him?” Dietrich suggested with a grin.

“A song?” Hermann repeated. “I don't know, Dietrich. Newton likes rock and roll, and metal. Hell, I've heard him listen to electronic music by some strange group called Boards of Canada.”

“I think it might be worth a shot anyway.” His brother pressed. “Who knows, he might like it.”

“Maybe... There is an open mic night going this weekend on at the coffee shop he works at. I decided to participate.”

“That's perfect! And I'm sure you'll impress everyone else with your skills.”

Hermann, while he thought it wasn't really much to be praised, he thought it was a decent idea. And Dietritch was right; he'd never know until he tried.

As the waitress returned and set their food down on the table, Hermann spoke his response.

“Alright.” Hermann said. “It is worth a try, I guess, but... Can you be there? I've never done this before, and it would just make me feel better to have you there while you're still in town. I also need someone to help me get my keyboard there.”

“Of course, my little brother. I'll be there to support you.”

“Thank you.” He paused and then added. “Can you help me pick out a song as well?”

 

* * *

 

When the weekend rolled around, so did the open mic night. Hermann, with the help of his brother, had settled on a song to play. He was a tad bit nervous, but Dietrich insisted that he would do fine. He at least hoped so anyway. By his calculations, Newt would be on shift tonight during the event, so maybe he would watch and see Hermann play his song. It was still for Newt after all.

When they got to the coffee shop, Hermann stepped inside and looked around, looking around for Newt. He didn't see the other man at the counter, nor did he see Newt anywhere else around the shop. Hermann's frowned in disappointment.

Newt wasn't here.

“Hey, I've got your keyboard.” Dietrich said from behind him through the open door. Hermann could feel the cold air hitting his back.

“Thanks.” He said with slight disappointment.

“You okay?”

“I'm fine. I guess my calculations were wrong though, because Newton's not here.”

“He's not? Sorry to hear that, Hermann. Do you still want to stay?”

“I intend to go through with this; I will not back out. It's no big deal.”

Dietrich eyed him skeptically. “If you say so.”

As Dietrich helped him unpack the keyboard, Hermann heard someone call his name and looked over in the direction to find his friend Tendo approach.

“You look very festive this evening, Tendo.” Hermann greeted.

Tendo grinned. “Good evening to you too, brother. How you've been?”

“I've been well.” He glanced over at his brother, and then back to Tendo. “This is my older brother, Dietrich. He's in town for a couple days.”

“Awesome! Hermann's always talking about his siblings.” Tendo extended a hand to shake. “Nice to meet you.”

Dietritch returned the gesture. “Like wise, mister...?”

“Tendo Choi.” He let go and looked back to Hermann. “Good to see you both are gonna be here tonight.”

Hermann was confused. “ 'Both'? I'm sorry, what do you mean?”

“You and Newt.”

“I don't see Newton here.”

“I know; he isn't working tonight.”

“But then what do you-”

Hermann was cut off as the bell above the door jingled, signaling someone walked into the coffee shop. Hermann turned to the noise to see who had walked through the door-

“Hey, sorry I'm late, Tendo.”

And there was Newt.

Newt was just tugging his scarf loose when his eyes met Hermann's, and he fell still in surprise.

 

* * *

 

“Hermann?”

Newt had expected to see Tendo here, sure, but he hadn't been expecting to see Hermann... and whoever this other guy was with him that kind looked a bit like Hermann, but older.

Still Newt smiled. “Hey, dude. Wasn't expecting to see you here.”

“Yes, well, nether was I.” He replied.

“And who's this guy with you?”

“My older brother, if you must know.”

Newt gaped. “This is Dietrich? Dude-!” He beamed at the older man. “Hey! I'm Newton Geiszler, but seriously, just call me Newt!”

“Newt then.” Dietrich replied. “Good to finally meet you. Hermann's told me about you.”

“He has?”

“He speaks very highly of you.”

“Really now?” Newt looked to Hermann. “And what brings you two here?”

“I...” Hermann paused, seeming to almost hesitate. “I remember your suggestion a few days ago and I've decided to take you up on that.”

“Cool. Enjoy your coffee; too bad I can't fix you up your usual tonight.”

“Tendo did mention that you wouldn't be working tonight- and is that a guitar case over your shoulder?”

“Yeah.” He gestured to the case. “Open mic night tonight. I play a bit of music on the side and this is a regular thing here, so I thought 'why not'.”

“I never knew you were a musician.”

Newt shrugs. “It's no big deal really. Hey, you should stick around; it'll be fun.”

“Are you... preforming?”

“Yeah; me and my trusty guitar here.”

Hermann made a noise of thought, and then nodded. “I suppose I could.”

“You're gonna enjoy it, I promise! Get yourself a coffee in the meantime and settle in by the woodstove.” Then Newt said to Tendo, “I'm gonna tune my guitar. Let me know when we start.”

Newt left them and situated himself in one of the chairs so he could tune his guitar, listening intently to the sounds of the strings. Once he got the guitar tuned enough to satisfaction, Newt ran his fingers gently over the keys to hear the sound. Perfect; just how he wanted it.

He then got himself some coffee- what a weird feeling it was buying coffee from the same place you worked at- and located Hermann with his brother. Looks like they were going to be sticking around after all. Coffee in one hand and guitar in the other, Newt walked over to the two, who were seated on a couch.

“Hermann, Dietrich- Mind if I join you guys?” Newt asked.

“I don't see why not.” Dietrich replied, meanwhile Hermann gave an approving nod.

Newt took a seat next to Hermann, leaning the guitar up against the couch so he could cradle the coffee cup in his hands. Newt chatted with them for a few minutes until the event started.

He sat back and watched as people took their turns singing, reading a poem, and other things. From time to time, Newt would look over to Hermann, who just looked ahead at the people preforming and drank from his coffee. Newt was actually glad Hermann was here.

After a few people had preformed, it came to be Newt's turn. He smiled and grabbed his guitar, asking Hermann to hold his coffee.

Newt sat down in a chair in front of the gathering of people, his guitar situated in his grasp. He took one final moment to slightly tune the guitar again, and then he looked out at the crowd, right to Hermann. His friend met his gaze, and Newt took that opportunity to strum the first note.

 _'This one's for you,_ _buddy.'_ And with that thought, Newt began to play.  


_“Innocent love_  
     I need to go somewhere  
         I need somewhere to come down  
             I need some way to make you smile”

  
The melody wasn't too hard to get down when he practiced; simple enough. And he knew he didn't have the best singing voice, but whatever. He was going to have fun with it.

And he totally wasn't thinking about Herman as he played and sang the song...

Okay, so maybe he was.

 _  
“We're not happy 'til we're running away  
__Clouds in your eyes_  
             With nothing but the foggiest day”  


He kept looking at Hermann as he played, grinning when he saw a tiny smile tugging at the corners of his lips. Newt had picked out this song to play beforehand, even before he knew Hermann was going to be here. This did nothing to help his crush on Hermann, but playing this song now- he had silently dedicated it to Hermann since he was here.

So Newt continued to play, feeling happy and also hoping Hermann was at least having a good time.

When Newt was done, he was met with applause. He even found Hermann clapping along with the others. Newt stood and bowed, grinning all the while. Then he rejoined Hermann and Dietrich back at the couch.

“What'd you think?” Newt asked as he took back his coffee from Hermann.

“You play very well.” Hermann answered, taking a sip of his own coffee, but Newt didn't miss the smile he tried to hide behind it. “I liked it.”

“Thanks. Good to know at least I didn't make a fool of myself.”

“What? Newton, don't say that. I didn't know you were a bit of a musician, but from what I heard just now, I think that you are quite talented.”

“That's cool of you to say.” Newt said, sincerely meaning it.

He leaned back on the couch, waiting for the next person to step forward. He's about to take a sip of his coffee when he hears the next name.

Hermann Gottlieb.

Newt freezes, and slowly he turns his head to Hermann, already getting up with the help of his cane.

“I didn't know you...” Newt trails off.

“It never came up in conversation.” Hermann simply replies before making his way forward, to a keyboard.

Newt had wondered who that keyboard was for, but he hadn't thought it'd be for Hermann. He hadn't even known Hermann was going to be here. Maybe he should have figured it out, especially since he recently did find out that Hermann was secretly a pianist. But Newt was seeing it now; it was all coming together. The keyboard, Hermann being here...

Hermann was preforming here as part of this event, though he had told Newt otherwise. He had purposely told Newt that it was only coincidence that he was here. That was not the case.

Newt looked to Dietritch. “Did you know anything about this?”

The older brother didn't answer, only smiled and shrugged.

Newt looked back to Hermann, who sat down in front of the keyboard and set some sheet music on the stand above the keys. Once the people quieted down, Hermann took a deep breath, his hand hovering over the keys.

Then he played the first note.

Hermann's fingers quickly went across a few keys at first, but then the song revealed itself to be slow and gentle. It was different than the one he had first heard Hermann playing, but still Hermann had managed to captivate Newt with his skills yet again. It was like a dance, slow and intimate. Hermann had his eyes on the parchment and on the keys, and to Newt it was like a mystical sight. This song too sounded familiar and Newt wondered where he had heard this one from.

But wow- Hermann playing piano was truly something else.

Soon enough, Hermann was done with the song, and Newt felt a bit sad that it was over. As the final note trailed off, Hermann finally raised his head, and their eyes met.

Their short lived moment was broken by the sound of applause, and Newt clapped as loud as he could. He saw a smile come over Hermann as he muttered a “thank you” and gathered up his music sheets before returning to the couch.

“Oh my god! That was so good, Herms!” Newt cheered.

“See? You did great!” Dietrich added, patting Hermann on the shoulder.

“Thank you, both of you.” Hermann replied. “I'm glad you liked it.”

“It was awesome. I swear I've heard that song before, but you did good.”

Hermann was quiet for a moment, and then he turned his head to Newt. “Well, it was for...” He hesitated. “Newton, may I speak with you for a moment?”

Newt titled his head. “Yeah, sure. Dietrich, watch my guitar?”

“Sure thing.” The older brother replied.

He stood first, offering a hand to Hermann, though he insisted he could get up fine on his own. Newt didn't doubt him, but he thought he'd offer anyway.

They went off into another corner of the coffee shop to talk amongst themselves. Once they were alone and away form the people, Newt, putting his hands in his pockets asked, “So, what is it you wanted to talk about?”

Hermann was looking away from him this time, like he was trying to avoid eye contact with Newt. “That song that I played... Like I said, I'm glad you liked it.”

“Where's that song from anyway? It sounds really familiar.”

“It was Ditmas, by Disparition; the people who do the music for Night Vale.”

“Really?” Newt exclaimed. “I knew it was familiar! I love Night Vale!”

“You listen to it too?”

“Of course I do! Is that where the other song was from too?”

Hermann furrowed his brow in confusion. “Excuse me?”

Newt realized he'd gotten ahead of himself. “Shit. Ah...” He hadn't meant to ask that, but he might as well tell Hermann now. “Earlier in the week, I kinda- I knew you played piano Hermann. I saw you in one of the practice rooms.”

His shoulders slumped. “I knew it. I knew I had seen someone through the window. That was you?”

“Yeah- but I didn't mean to! I went up there to practice and I heard you playing and... I got curious and saw you. I wasn't spying, I swear.”

Hermann was quiet, looking like he wanted to snap back some remark, but he stayed quiet.

“Okay, look, I'm sorry.” Newt tried again. “I didn't mean to, and I didn't even know you were gonna be here tonight, but even so, you're a really good pianist. It was just a surprise to me at first. Can I ask what song you were playing that day?”

“Day One, from Interstellar.” Hermann quietly replied.

“Oh! I've heard of that! The space movie! Figures- too quiet to be Night Vale. I was wondering why you were playing such a sad song...”

“It's not sad. I use that song as a warm up practice.” Hermann huffed. “I was originally going to do a few short songs from Interstellar that are able to be played on piano, but Dietrich helped me pick Ditmas out instead.”

“What made you switch songs?”

“Playing Ditmas... I played it for you.”

Newt's eyes went wide. “For me?”

“Y-Yes. Dietrich encouraged me to play a song for you, and after I told him that I would be here at open mic, he said I should play a song for you then. So I decided to do so.”

“Really? I mean, don't get me wrong, that's cool of you, but why for me?”

Hermann uneasily shifted from one foot to the other. “It's... It's because I like you.”

Now, if Newt had been holding the coffee he finished while Hermann had been preforming, he's pretty sure he'd drop it at those words.

“You... Y-You like me? Me; the wacky grad student?”

“I think eccentric would be the more proper term, but.... yes. I do like you, Newt.”

He felt the corners of his mouth twitch. “You called me 'Newt'...!”

Hermann rolled his eyes. “It does have it's charm.”

“It grew on you, didn't it?” Newt chuckled, a bit nervously. He'd had a crush on Hermann for a while now, and while he hadn't been sure how to approach it, he didn't expect Hermann to feel something for him ether. Newt had been taken by surprise.

“Perhaps it has. Newt, I understand if you, ah, don't feel the same way.”

“Whoa, wait.” Newt interjected. “I, kinda-” He rubbed the back of his neck. “I've had a crush on you for a while.”

Hermann blinked a couple of times. “You have...?” His voice was so soft, like he was trying to believe what he said.

“Yeah, man. I mean, you're really awesome, and we work so well together. Your smart, like- wow! And you just- you really understand me. Not many people do. Also, I, uh, like your funny haircut, and your sweatervests, and how you're so passionate about maths and space, and-

“Newton.” Hermann interrupted.

“Rambling- I know, I know. Sorry about that. I just didn't think I'd hear that from you. I didn't think you'd be interested, so I tried to brush it off.”

“Well that's simply not true.” Hermann replied. They stared at each other for a moment until Newt decided to reach out carefully for Hermann's hand, taking it into his own. Hermann looked down at their intertwined hands.

Newt found his voice again and spoke, “Um, remember when I said that we should get together to work on ideas for our term papers?”

“Yes.”

“I was- well- I was actually, sorta, asking you on a date. You know, with me.”

“Oh....” Hermann muttered. “That's what Dietrich thought too. I guess he was right.”

Newt laughed again, trying to collect himself. “Would you still be up for that?”

“I would like that.” Hermann replied, with the loveliest smile Newt had ever seen.

**Author's Note:**

> As to the song references-
> 
> The song Newt hears Hermann playing in the beginning is Day One, by Hans Zimmer, from the beautiful movie Interstellar.  
> The song Newt sings at the open mic is Chinatown, by Wild Nothing.  
> The song Hermann plays at the open mic is Ditmas, by Disparition, often heard in episodes of Night Vale.


End file.
